


The Best of the Three Gs

by Meicdon13



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boss Spain comes home one day with a new henchman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best of the Three Gs

“She’s my new henchman and your new partner starting today,” Spain said, his usual idiotic smile in place. His hand was on the head of a girl who looked about the same age as Romano. “I want you to show her the ropes, okay?”

When Romano simply glared at him, Spain gave the girl—stupid Spain said her name was Filipinas—a small push to make her move forward. She had brown skin, dark wavy hair, and dark eyes. She’d been dressed up in the same clothes as Romano and Spain cooed something about how adorable she and Romano looked together.

They stared at one another, not saying anything. Romano saw Spain motioning for him to make the first move so he does. He rolled his eyes first before saying, “I’m Romano,” shortly and a bit rudely. She doesn’t answer right away and Romano wondered if she were an idiot or if she even knew how to speak Spanish.

Finally, she opened her mouth and said, slowly as if she’s making extra sure to speak properly, “Hi, Romano. I’m Filipinas.”

\-----

Filipinas’ room was right beside Romano’s. When Romano complained, Spain just laughed and ruffled his hair. “I want the two of you to be best friends!” he said, smiling down at him and Romano couldn’t help leaning slightly into the older nation’s touch even as he pouted.

Romano didn’t want to be best friends with Filipinas; he wanted her back on her stupid little archipelago and far away from Europe. He didn’t want to teach her where things went and how Spain liked his food or how to clean Spain’s house. He didn’t want his bedroom to be the only thing between Filipinas’ bedroom and Spain’s.

“Ah, Romano, your face will stick like that if you keep frowning,” Spain said, bending and scooping up Romano so that he was cradled in Spain’s arms. To emphasize his point, Spain rubbed his thumb against Romano’s forehead to try and get rid of the creases between the smaller nation’s brows.

“Put me down!” Romano shouted, turning red. He put up a token resistance, wriggling half-heartedly in a pretend attempt to escape Spain’s hold. If he were honest with himself, he’d accept the fact that he enjoyed being cuddled and fussed over by Spain, but he didn’t really want to be honest with himself. It was just too embarrassing.

In the middle of his admittedly pathetic bids for freedom, Filipinas walked into the room, broom in her hands. “Boss, I’m done cleaning.”

“Good job!” Spain said, beaming at her. “Isn’t she a fast learner, Romano?”

Romano glared at Filipinas and didn’t say anything.

\-----

It was after siesta time—Romano was surprised and a bit angry that Filipinas also slept in the afternoon; it felt like a bastardization of _his_ siesta, goddamit—and they were behind Spain’s house, glaring at one another, feather duster on the ground between them.

“Stop trying to steal Spain!” Romano yelled angrily, hands balled into fists. He’d never hit a girl before but he wasn’t going to have any qualms hitting Filipinas; she was a damn _savage_ , that’s what she was.

“I’m not trying to steal Boss!” she yelled right back. “I’m just trying to clean! You always complain about chores! You should be happy now that I’m here to help you out!”

“Well I don’t want your help! Spain and I are happy the way things are, dammit!” Romano felt like his eyes tearing up and blinked rapidly. “We don’t need you messing things up! Why don’t you go back to Asia and leave us alone?”

Filipinas stamped her foot. “Do you think I want to be here? I want to go back home and trade with brother China and brother Japan. I want to go back home and be allowed to take baths every day, unlike you stinky Europeans!” She started sniffling and Romano tried to ignore how guilty he felt; he’d made a girl cry. “I miss my people,” Filipinas said.

“H-hey! Stop crying.” Romano reached out to try and pat Filipinas’ arm, hesitated, and dug in his pockets instead, trying to find a handkerchief. He finally found one and handed it to Filipinas. He fidgeted awkwardly as she blew her nose, not wanting to apologize but realizing that he had to. “Look, I’m sorry.”

Filipinas finally stopped sniffling and attempted to smile. “It’s okay. And I’m sorry if you feel like I’m spending too much time with Boss.”

Romano blushed and averted his eyes. “Nah. I mean … Spain’s your boss too, so I guess we can share him.”

\-----

“Romano!” Filipinas squealed, throwing her arms around him in a hug as soon as she was close enough. “Romano, you’ve grown so big! It’s not fair!”

“Hey, let go!” Romano scowled and attempted to pry her off of him. “If we don’t hurry up, we’re going to be late for dinner with that idiot.”

Filipinas pouted but let go of the other nation, bending down to grab her bags. “How is Boss? It feels like forever since I last saw him.” Before Romano could answer, she butted in, “ _And_ have the two of you slept with each other yet?”

Romano turned a brilliant scarlet as he stared at Filipinas. “What are you talking about?” he hissed when he finally found his voice.

“You know, it’s really not fair that Boss legalized gay marriage. I mean, I kinda used to have that and then he came along and converted most of my people to Christianity. It’s still illegal at my place.” Filipinas shoved the last of her bags in Romano’s car trunk and smiled. “Well, let’s go! I thought we were going to be late.”

Romano sighed. It was going to be a long dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> *The name Spain gave the Philippines was Las Islas Filipinas, after Prince Felipe, the son of King Charles V and Queen Isabela.
> 
> *The three Gs—God, glory, gold—supposedly the reasons why Spain went around the world conquering places; to spread Christianity, to obtain glory by discovering new lands, and to make Spain rich by finding gold. According to my high school history teacher, the three Gs can also mean ‘girls, gold, glory,’ which in my opinion is a more realistic interpretation.
> 
> *In pre-colonial Philippines, people would wake up very early to do their work to avoid the hot afternoon sun. During the middle of the day, people would take naps then wake up again to continue working once the sun wasn’t so high up in the sky. Because of this, Spaniards called the pre-colonial Filipinos lazy.
> 
> *The Philippines was conquered during the 1500’s and South Italy was released from Spanish rule during the 1700’s. So at one point, they were both under Spanish rule.


End file.
